La Flaga Effect
by Victor227
Summary: Le Creuset finally comprehends the true powers of his oldest rival as he prepares for their final confrontation.


Author's note: Just a quick fic describing the supernatural powers of survival that La Flaga seems to use so casually throughout the series. I always felt that La Flaga was an under appreciated character. Despite his ability to survive until the final battle using obsolete equipment against opponents who were actively trying to kill him. Even with his relationship with Le Creuset he recieves no where near the amount of attention as Athrun or Kira. So I felt he deserves a tribute to his survival skills. After all, the only finishing blow that hits him in the series is taken of his own free will.

Oh yeah and I don't own Gundam Seed, nor do I intend to use anything from it for profit.

* * *

Commander Le Creuset, the most feared pilot of ZAFT, was furious. That was putting it lightly. The evil clone had finally decided to review the battle records of his closest rival before the Second Battle of Jachin Due and was now realizing the impossibility of the man's continued existence. 

"No way..." He murmured. Watching a Moebus Zero dodge the attacks of a unit of GINNs at the Grimaldi Front.

The level of skill behind the Hawk of Endymion's actions was unbelievable. The man was outnumbered by ZAFTs superior Mobile Suits, outpiloted by the genetically superior Coordinators, yet still he shot down four of them before he suffered a shot that miraculously only forced him to withdraw.

_But that's it, isn't it_. Le Creuset thought. _It's always the disabling shot, never a killing one_.

Ordinarily Le Creuset would be amused at seeing La Flaga forced to withdraw damaged, but now he had finally realized how truly annoying it was.

The records continued to the battle at Heliopolis. Where the two had done battle. La Flaga in his Zero against Le Creuset in his CGUE. Yet La Flaga, despite being Le Creuset's equal in neither skill nor machine, had survived, having to withdraw after he was finally hit by the superior mobile suit.

_Yet again with only disabling damage._ Le Creuset realized with increasing disgust.

The sole architect of humanity's impending doom watched his rival survive again and again. Playing tag with the Buster in order to ensure the Archangel's survival, attacking the Gamow in order to secure the Archangel's run to Artemis. Each time he had placed himself in mortal peril with an outdated machine against un-natural pilots. Yet still he lived.

_Only taking a disabling hit here or there_. Continued Le Creuset's line of thought. _It's as if he projects his own defensive field. Which prevents him from being hit by killing shots. _

La Flaga's luck, or psychic shield, somehow carried him to Earth. There he continued his defiance of all odds of probability by fighting alongside Kira in the Skygrasper.

_A fighter_. Thought Le Creuset with a sneer. _Barely made out of cardboard when compared to a DINN, yet still he...!_

He watched the records of the battles with Andrew Waltfeld (another man whom Le Creuset was begining to see as having supernatural powers of survival). He saw La Flaga survive warship fire and continue to provide cover for the Strike.

The battles continued onto the high seas. Where La Flaga succeeded in destroying yet another team's command ship and shoot down numerous DINNS.

The improbability hit it's climax when La Flaga succeeded in surviving a gunfight with Le Creuset before hijacking a generic fighter and using it to destroy several DINNS.

He then succeeded in crashing the fighter in the Archangel's hangar. Where he preceded to take his Skygrasper into a fight with the Duel. He didn't win, having to withdraw after the striker pack mounted beneath his fighter was destroyed.

_But still he survived!_ Le Creuset was nearly foaming at the mouth with annoyance over his inferior rival's _effect _on the environment surrounding him.

The La Flaga effect continued even after he inherited the Strike from Kira. Missiles seemed to veer away from him during the battle for Orb, and not even the new Strike Daggers could touch the new Mobile Suit pilot.

_By then of course, the Strike was obsolete_. Le Creuset thought. Bitter at his rival's ability to make the most out of inferior equipment. _Pathetic when compared to the Earth Forces' Gundams and the Justice and Freedom. Even the new GuAIZ was more powerful than that machine_.

Le Creuset thought back to the battle at the Mendel colony, where he single-handedly injured La Flaga and crippled the Strike using his GuAIZ.

Yet La Flaga persisted. Chasing Le Crueset into the depths of the Genetic Engineering Facility, despite his injury from the Strike and the bullet wounds Le Creuset had given him.

Kira Yamato and Mu La Flaga had discovered the secrets of their bloodlines, and had learned of Le Crueset's true plan to destroy humanity. Now all that remained was the final battle.

_It's only a matter of time_. Le Creuset mused. _Before the Earth Forces arrive and GENESIS carries out it's purpose and destroys Earth. No doubt as retaliation for the devastating nuclear attacks the PLANTs will suffer during the battle_.

La Flaga and Kira would try to interfere. That was their nature. However, Le Creuset knew his plan was perfect. La Flaga could never win in a final encounter with Le Creuset. The Providence would be able to slaughter an inferior machine such as the Strike. Although the clone was beginning to wonder if it was even possible to actually kill La Flaga.

_Oh well_, he thought tiredly. _At worst I'll simply disable him_. _After all. I doubt it's would be possible to get him to run into a killing shot willingly. He would need a damned good reason__ to end his surviving streak_.

Le Creuset chuckled at the idea of Mu somehow throwing aside his invulnerability and moving into the path of a fatal energy beam.

After all, with all the laws of space and nature being broken around him, Le Creuset had begun to see the La Flaga Effect as something of a constant in the soon-to-be-destroyed universe.

* * *

A/N: As usual, I would welcome any feedback. Be it constructive criticism, debate, or whatever tickles your fancy.  



End file.
